The People's Game
by ResIsBestStat
Summary: Because of the large company, Sunflower Corporation setting up shop in the bustling Rose City, interest in competitive dueling and Solid Vision technology is now at all time high! But this is simply a facade. Unknown to its citizens, a treacherous competition is occurring within their beloved city. Xavier Fowler, a failed surgeon, sets to solve the game while confronting his past.
1. Chapter 1

"It's over. You had a good run." A cocky grin emerged from the face of the red-haired man. "PSY-Framelord Omega, finish him off!" They then declared, raising their hands as a silver coloured humanoid cackled and marched forward. Green bolts and sparkles trailed from its method of transportation, some sort of mechanical scooter that was formed by psychic entities. It kept moving forward, aiming for the distraught opponent who turned pale once Omega reached him. The Framelord then exploded in a flash of green light, blinding everyone including the crowd that had been spectating so far.

 **Turn 3 - Zack (LP - 1600** → **0)**

 **DUEL OVER!**

"And that's a wrap!" The bombastic voice of the announcer could be heard in the distance. Despite that, he was still dwarfed by the numerous cheers coming from the crowd that had gathered next to table 32. Whoever the owner of the PSY-Frame was, they seemed to be quite popular. "By swiftly getting rid of Zachary's remaining monster with PSY-Framelord Zeta's effect, he was able to aim for the kill with his signature monster, Omega! A spectacular win from Rose City's top duelist, Daniel Dawson!"

More claps, more cheers. The rest of the speech was fairly standard. The victor was praised endlessly, people discussing their legacy in vivid detail. Daniel himself stood up from the table, a gold medal now wrapped around his neck. It was obvious that he just won a rather important competition.

"So," The announcer coughed a bit. "Mr. Dawson."

"Daniel is fine." Daniel replied, still looking starry-eyed as he kept looking at his precious crowd.

"Oh. Ahem. Mr. Daniel then, you've been dominating the local dueling scene here in Rose City. Numerous sponsors have already been asking for you to join their teams for the upcoming Thorn Tournament. Considering that it's almost a year away, do you have any thoughts on the"- Daniel abruptly snatched the microphone from the announcer's shaky fingers. A bold move that caused the crowd to await with anticipation.

"What? Do you think I intend on hatching eggs in this cozy den? Do you think I don't have dreams? Of course I'm going to participate in the Thorn Tournament! Finding a sponsor that suits me is just a matter of time." He boasted quite proudly. The announcer understood that the victor's interview was over.

* * *

"Damn! That was like, so sick Xavier!" A skinny looking kid with blond, dyed hair muttered, still gawking at the table where the duel had occurred. "He drew and then summoned this and activated that and then, boom! Bam! It was over in an instant!" He gestured as he said that.

"It was just a duel like any other, Max. How about you focus on the one you're currently having instead?" Xavier replied. In stark comparison to the boy next to him, this one was slightly older. Around in his mid 20s and wearing smart casual. Despite their age, their strained face and demeanor made them look quite older. Even their brown hair was of a darker shade.

 **Turn 3 - Max (LP - 2500 / Hand - 3 / Monsters:** Impcantation Bookstone, Impcantation Penciplume **/ Spell & Trap: **1 Set Card **)**

"Oh. Right." Max muttered, staring at his unimpressive looking board of weak monsters. Something had to change if he wanted to push forward.

"I activate the Ritual Spell Card, **Impcantation Celebration**. I tribute **Impcantation Bookstone** and **Impcantation Penciplume** from my field to summon **Impcantation Chalislime** (DARK/Aqua/Ritual/Effect/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 1800)." He said, sliding the monster cards on his table into the Graveyard before placing a blue card on the field. Chalislime's artwork definitely hid its true nature of a 2500 ATK beater.

"I then activate **Chalislime** ' **s** effect. I discard **Impcantation Talismandra** from my hand to target a monster on your field and destroy it. I choose, uh..." Max raised his head and looked forward, as if he had never stared at his opponent's field before this turn.

 **Turn 3 - Xavier (LP - 4000 / Hand - 3 / Monsters:** The Weather Painter Aurora, The Weather Painter Thunder **/ Spell & Trap: **The Weather Cloudy Canvas, The Weather Snowy Canvas, 1 Set Card **)**

"Don't tell me," Xavier scowled at the boy. "you've dozed off again?"

"Uh, nahhh! I target **Weather Painter Aurora**!" Max declared, tapping the green-haired lady in the card.

"I activate **Snowy Canvas'** effect. A _"The Weather"_ monster in this card's column and adjacent columns can be banished to add a _"The Weather"_ card from my deck to my hand. I banish Aurora to add **The Weather Painter Snow** to my hand. Also Chalislime's effect fizzles since he lost his target." Xavier declared, quickly countering Max's play.

"Aw damn." Max muttered, seeming annoyed at his opponent's play. "Well, then I-"

"Not yet. Since Aurora was banished, I can now activate the Trap Card, **Zero Force**. When one of my monsters is banished, the attack of all face-up monsters on the field becomes 0." Xavier flipped his set card open before putting it in the Graveyard. "Therefore, Chalislime's attack is now zero."

"Oof. Well, I end my turn then." Max replied, scratching his blond hair as he wondered what his opponent would do next. "That was a pretty good counter, man. You ever thought about going pro?"

 **Turn 4 - Xavier (LP - 4000 / Hand - 4 + 1 / Monsters:** The Weather Painter Thunder **/ Spell & Trap: **The Weather Cloudy Canvas, The Weather Snowy Canvas **)**

"I draw," Xavier said before scoffing at Max's question. "you've asked me that plenty of times. You should know the answer by now. Anyways, it is now my Standby Phase: **Weather Painter Aurora** returns to the field due to her effect. I place her above **Snowy Canvas**. I then summon **The Weather Painter Snow** (EARTH/Fairy/Effect/Level 3/ATK 0/DEF 2200) and activate her effect: Her Normal Summon lets me place a _"The Weather"_ Spell or Trap from my deck to my field. The card I choose is also placed face-up. I select **The Weather Rainbowy Canvas**." He explained, taking a purple card out of his deck and putting it underneath Snow.

"Snow gains **Rainbowy Canvas** ' effect. I banish her in order to Special Summon a _"The Weather"_ monster from my deck. I summon **The Weather Painter Sun** (FIRE/Fairy/Effect/Level 3/ATK 1600/DEF 400)." He said, taking out yet another card from his deck and placing it above **Cloudy Canvas**.

"Huh, so you got three monsters." Max commented on Xavier's plays. "Oh man, I'm done for! If you attack me with all three monsters, it's game over!" He pointed out with a look of surprise.

"I Link Summon by using Aurora, Thunder and Sun as material." Xavier abruptly declared, sliding his monsters away as he grabbed a monster from his Extra Deck instead. "I summon **The Weather Painter Rainbow** (LIGHT/Fairy/Link/Effect/LINK-3/ATK 2400)."

"Huh? A Link Summon? Well, not sure if that was worth it. I'll still have 100 Life Points left after this." Max muttered, smirking a bit.

"You're a terrible actor." Xavier replied, giving his opponent a stern look. "I activate **The Weather Painter Sun's** effect from the Graveyard: By sending a Continuous Spell or Trap I control to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon in Defense Position. I send **The Weather Cloudy Canvas** to the Graveyard and Special Summon Sun from there." He declared, shoving Cloudy Canvas in the discard pile while picking back Sun.

"Actor? What do you- Wait, what are you trying to do? Sun can't really attack in that position." Max asked.

"Sun's effect activates, letting me place a _"The Weather"_ Spell or Trap card from my hand on the field when he's summoned this way. I place **The Weather Sunny Canvas** , under Sun of course." Xavier said.

"I mean, you could have just activated that without Sun's effect. Are you trying to show off?" Max wondered.

"No, I just formed the path to beat you." Xavier said cryptically. "From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, **Dragonoid Generator**. I pay 1000 Life Points in order to use its effects."

 **Xavier (LP - 4000** → **3000)**

" **Dragonoid Generator's** effect can be used twice by turn. It allows me to Special Summon a **Dragonoid Token** to my field in Attack Position. Therefore, I summon two tokens to my field. However, the turn I use this effect, I cannot Special Summon from the Extra Deck for the rest of the turn."

"So you're summoning tokens now? Does that card even work with your deck?" Max asked, scratching his head as he tried to figure out a use for the tokens.

"You'll get the point soon enough. I now activate **The Weather Sunny Canvas'** effect: **The Weather Painter Sun** can now banish himself and tribute a monster I control to Special Summon a _"The Weather"_ monster from the hand or Graveyard. I tribute a **Dragonoid Token** to Special Summon **The Weather Painter Thunder** on the zone above **Sunny Canvas**." Xavier said, sending Sun to the Graveyard, but he did not pick Thunder back on the way there.

"Then I banish Thunder to activate Sunny Canvas' effect again. I tribute another Dragonoid Token to summon **The Weather Painter Aurora** from my Graveyard to a zone **The Weather Painter Rainbow** points to." He declared, pushing Thunder from the Graveyard to the banished zone and picking back Aurora. He placed the monster underneath Rainbow as he now stared back at Max's field.

"It's pretty clear that you plan to use that set card against me," Xavier pointed out. "so I came prepared. Battle Phase. **The Weather Painter Aurora** (2200 ATK) attacks **Impcantation Chalislime** (0 ATK)." He said, sliding his blue card over the other blue card.

"You want to see my set card? Well here you go! I activate the Trap Card, **Mirror Force**." Max replied. "When you declare an attack, all of your monsters in Attack Position are destroyed. Boom!" He delivered a finger gun at Xavier, who simply replied with a sigh.

" **The Weather Painter Rainbow's** effect: The monsters she points at can banish themselves to negate the activation of a card or effect and destroy it. I banish **The Weather Painter Aurora** to negate **Mirror Force** and destroy it." Xavier explained. "You've got nothing to protect you now. I attack Chalislime (0 ATK) with The Weather Painter Rainbow (2400 ATK)."

 **Max (LP - 2500** → **100)**

"Oof. Well, at least I still have a sliver of Life Points left I guess." Max said while biting his lip. It was clear that the game was over as he tossed Chalislime and Mirror Force into the Graveyard.

"I end my turn. Next time, be more subtle. Since it's now the End Phase, **Dragonoid Generator** ' **s** effect activates: A number of **Dragonoid Tokens** are summoned to your field in Attack Position, equal to the amount of times I used Generator's effect. I used it twice, therefore you get two tokens." Xavier said.

 **Turn 5 - Max (LP - 100 / Hand - 0 + 1 / Monsters:** None **/ Spell & Trap: **None **)**

"Well, don't think these tokens will help much honestly. Hmm, what to do..." Max murmured, looking at the only card that formed his hand while noticing that Xavier was getting ready to pack. The victor had already been decided.

"Since it's the Standby Phase, my painters return to the field. I place three of them under Rainbow's zones and one of them above Snowy Canvas. Up to you to break this board now" Xavier gave a slight smirk as he continued packing.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Hmph," Max lowered his head in defeat, leaning back on the chair and crossing his arms. "you know, it's pretty surprising that the competitive dueling scene has started scouting our locals. They are searching for pro candidates in a place filled with amateurs. I mean, look at the Dawson guy from a few minutes ago. You think that guy is pro material? Nah...Yet he has a chance to actually make it. You know what that means?" He asked.

"That they could probably pick you instead?"

"That they could pick _you_." Max stood up, pointing at Xavier. "You're a better duelist than you give yourself credit for. You kick my ass all the time with a common archetype and you even figure out uses for really niche cards!" He stated, snatching Dragonoid Generator off the table and staring at it.

"Anyone else, me included, would have considered this card unplayable garbage. You, however, managed to make the best of it. That's the sort of skill that a pro duelist has. You belong up there, Xavier!" Max bubbled, getting closer to Xavier and staring at him with admiration.

The man in front of him replied with a scowl, as if he couldn't comprehend what Max was saying at all. Or perhaps he did, but his words still felt unpleasant somehow. "Enough jokes," Xavier spat. "the only reason you think of me as a strong duelist is due to your own incompetence. You constantly doze off during duels and fail to learn even after constant weeks of play. I wonder why you even come to the locals anymore."

"Why do _you_ come then? You come here daily and duel for at least a few hours a day. All for what? Do you get off to beating those weaker than you or something?" Max asked, his head leaning in forward.

"It's just a hobby for me. How about you mind your own business? I'm not going to explain my motives to someone who hasn't even finished high school. Stop pursuing a pipe dream, Max. That's all I can tell you." Xavier chided, storming off for the exit and leaving Max behind. The latter turned around and gave Xavier a solemn glare.

"...I still don't get him." Max muttered before starting to pack up as well.

* * *

"Oh, Mr. Isaias. Funny of you to call me right now. I just came back from my locals. I won, obviously." Daniel said, heading for the parking lot where his car was. "Thorn Tournament? Yes, I'm still interested in it. How could I not be after all you've done for me? Hmm? Two more wins? That's easy, no worries. I'll get those in a flash and be ready for the tournament pronto. Adios." He boasted, smirking to himself as he ended the call and started whistling.

"Okay, where did I park my baby. Oh. There we go."

He left in his humble sports car, roaming the roads as he waved past the slower vehicles and cackled. "Looks like things are finally hitting my stride." He thought to himself, gently steering the wheel as he took a more panoramic route home. A nice looking road that gave him a full view of the seaside in the distance. He was tempted to stop too. A nice post-victory swim could always do good. "Haaah. Rose City. You're beautiful as always."

Rose City was undergoing quite the boom in the dueling and technological department. Starting off as humble and rather unknown place, the city suddenly gained a lot of prestige when Sunflower Corporation decided to establish its corporate headquarters there. This was quite the odd event, but the citizens didn't mind. After all, Sunflower was one of the lead developers and producers of Solid Vision. Duel Disks were produced and exported en masse. A Rose City citizen could also get them at a far cheaper price than in any other city. This caused the dueling industry to become much more vibrant, to the point that construction started for a new dueling arena. Sunflower even assisted in the development of the building along with the production of new, unique dueling devices that would be tested in Rose City first before being exported elsewhere. A much more compact and lightweight version of a Duel Disk was being created: A Duel Watch. Details on the new device were unknown, but Sunflower's rather large fan base was already awaiting with anticipation.

"Turn left."

"Uh?" Daniel muttered, having heard a voice muddled in the air. He stayed quiet for a bit, wondering what it was before shrugging and getting back on track. He kept driving, thinking of it as a figment of his imagination before something tapped the back of his seat.

"I said turn left. Please don't make me repeat myself." The voice spat once again, the tapping on the seat now being more pronounced.

"Huh? Who are you,"

"I'm pointing a gun at you, by the way. I'm pretty sure that your seat won't save you." They replied along with another tap. "Turn left, right now."

"..." Daniel could not help but remain silent. A single drop of sweat slid off the side of his head as he reluctantly turned left. He kept driving for a few more minutes, staring at his car's rear view in the meanwhile. He saw them: A hooded figure who kept tapping their seat, presumably hiding their face to avoid leaking their identity.

"Alright, stop here." The assailant said, making the two stop in the midst of a deserted road that was surrounded by thick grass. They were in literal nowhere: The perfect place to hide something.

"Look, man. If you want money, you can take my wallet and stuff. Hell, you can even have the car. Just let me-"

 _SMACK_

All it took was a pistol whip to the head to knock Daniel unconscious. The mysterious assailant then shoved them a bit further to the right before starting to inspect their belongings. The deck box was the first thing they took out.

Daniel then woke up a few minutes later. He reported the incident to the police immediately before checking around the vehicle to see what he had lost. His wallet and deck box were gone.

* * *

Xavier left for the nearest bus station upon leaving his locals. His lingering scowl was enough to cause people nearby to avoid eye contact with him. _"Going pro. Bah."_ He kept thinking, fidgeting with his deck box before his bus finally arrived. Number 31, the one that lead back home. He waved his hand, waited for the driver to stop and then got on.

The bus interior felt rather spacious. Perhaps it was due to only two other passengers getting on or perhaps the mayor had actually spent the city budget on something that wasn't dueling for once. Xavier felt fully refreshed as he took a seat at the very end of the bus and stared at the scenery from the window. That moment of bliss swiftly vanished once his phone started ringing. He sighed, toying with his deck box a bit longer before reluctantly answering. "Hello?"

"Yo, Xav. You left your **Dragonoid Generator** thingy here." It was Max, his voice a bit garbled due to poor connection.

"Oh. Great." Xavier felt like slapping himself. He had left in such a hurry that he had forgotten about his own card. "Well, I'm on the bus right now and it already left. Could you just hold on to it for now and give it to me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Just wanted to tell you before you pulled your hair out, heh." The boy giggled. "I think I'm going to try out some new techs in our next duel. I think Impcantations could do with a bit more-"

Xavier yawned as Max droned on and on. He was fine with discussing upcoming techs and strategies, but Xav himself was more of a hands-on person. He wouldn't bother talking about dueling unless he was actually in the middle of a duel. He was about to come up with a plausible excuse before one of the passengers suddenly left their seat and inched closer. They were, to be honest, quite trashy: Ripped jeans, a biker jacket and a dyed, purple mohawk. Coupled with black lipstick and leather boots and you get a poster boy for a rebellious gang member who never grew up. They seemed to be in their early 20s as they rudely sat next to Xavier, almost pushing them towards the window.

"Uh, Max? Something popped up. Will call you later, bye." Xavier said, hanging up as he suddenly hid his deck box in his pocket. He didn't want to get mugged by a stranger after all.

"Max, huh?" The passenger cracked a smile. "Good name. Plain and simple. I like it." He added, revealing a thick, Italian accent.

"Mmm, sure. His name is fine, but he's an annoyance." Xavier replied, albeit with a visible frown on his face. It was clear he was only trying to be courteous and that he didn't really want to interact with the punk next to him.

"I can imagine. Either way," The passenger rested their head on their seat.

"It's still a better name than **Xavier**."

Xavier's heart skipped. He turned pale for a bit before slowly turning around and facing the stranger next to him. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"Nope. Not really. However, I do know _you_." The passenger said, still relaxed. "Xavier Fowler. Owns a private medical practice. Often frequents the dueling store known as _"Garden of Eden"_ for recreational dueling games and tournaments. Oh, sorry. I should probably introduce myself before being a nosy shit." He said, turning to Xavier.

"The name's Francesco. Francesco Pacella. My first name is Francesco, by the way, so call me that or Francè. The accent might be a bit hard to pronounce, however." Francesco said in a mocking tone.

"...I don't care for your name. Who are you _really_ and what do you want from me?" Xavier replied, staring right through Francesco's soul.

"Ooooh, scary. Well, just for your information," Francesco put a hand in his pocket and took out a wallet. He then opened it and revealed a badge inside. "I'm a police officer. In disguise, obviously. My boss would fire me the moment he saw me in this getup."

"I see." Xavier nodded, finding the answer credible for now. A tinge of uneasiness still filled the air, however. "How can I help you, officer?"

It was then that Francesco abruptly got up and inched dangerously close to Xavier's face.

"Daniel Dawson was mugged today after winning a competitive tournament at the Garden of Eden. You might not know him, but he's a rather famous duelist in that store who was looking to be placed in a professional dueling team by the end of this year. Of course, his guaranteed placement might get cancelled now since the thief stole his deck and wallet." Francesco explained. "I'm looking for potential eye witnesses who could possibly reveal the identity of said thief. The leading theory right now is that it was a member of the dueling store, which means that anyone who dueled there is a potential suspect."

Francesco then pointed a finger right at Xavier's forehead.

"This, of course, includes you. So tell me, Mr. Fowler. Did you notice anyone suspicious sneaking around today while you left? Perhaps someone lurking in the parking lot?"

Xavier stared back at the officer with an equal amount of intensity. He sighed and shook his head. "No. Unfortunately, I did not see anyone suspicious today, officer. Not even as I left."

Francesco narrowed his eyes a bit at the response, but then he stepped back. "Well, that's fine. That's the only thing I needed to ask, really." He said, turning around and heading towards the bus' exit.

"Sorry for bothering you, Mr. Fowler, but I hope you understand. Do call the police if you remember anything regarding this case, however." He waved goodbye as he stepped out of the bus once it stopped at a station. The other remaining passenger also left as well.

"Phew." Xavier sighed with relief. _"That was strange. Oh well, it happens."_ He thought, once again staring at the beautiful scenery outside while he tried to fidget with his deck box. He then realized that it wasn't in his hand anymore.

 _"Oh, that's right,"_ He thought. _"I put it in my pocket because I thought that he was thief. Funny how he turned out to be the complete opposite..."_

Xavier put his hand in, about to take out the deck box before realizing that something else was there. Something metallic and round.

"What? What is this?" He whispered, taking out what appeared to be an orange colored watch with a digital clock in the middle that showed the time in yellow numbers. _"A watch? Since when did I have one?"_

Before he could answer that, he then realized something else. _"Wait, the scenery here is different. I've never been in this place before. The bus is going in the wrong direction?"_ He stood up, deciding to ask the driver about the route they were taking. _"Maybe the road is closed and I didn't notice. They might be taking an alternate path."_

A chill went down Xavier's spine once he gave a peek at the inside of the bus cabin. It was empty.

"There's no driver?!" He exclaimed out loud. _"But the steering wheel is still moving,"_ He noticed. _"the bus is driving on its own?"_

Just when he realized that, the bus accelerated. He fell on the floor due to the abrupt shift in speed as the vehicle headed out of town. Once they were outside, they suddenly went off the normal route and decided to visit the Rose City mountainside instead.

"Where are you taking me?" Xavier screamed, wondering if someone was controlling the bus from within or afar. He tried to break the glass and jump off, but to no avail. The glass felt much thicker and more durable than the average bus. The door to the driver's seat was also locked, meaning that he couldn't touch the steering wheel. He was trapped.

But then the bus finally stopped.

"Ugh." Xavier grunted, being thrown off yet again by an awkward break. As he regained his bearings and slowly stood back up, he realized that the bus had stopped right next to a cliff. A fall from that height was definitely lethal. Such a convenient place to park.

"Wakey wakey, liar." A familiar voice rang in Xavier's ears as he turned towards its source. It came from the back of the bus.

He shook, wondering what awaited him at the end of the bus' corridor. Xavier then bit his lip and slowly braved the path, passing through the multitude of seats before reaching the end and staring at the bus' behind through the back window. His eyes widened.

"Hi." Francesco waved with a snide grin on his face. He was standing right outside the bus, having presumably caused this entire situation. "Enjoying the detour? It's not every day that someone gives you a free ride to the countryside."

"What is the meaning of this? What are _you_ doing?" Xavier growled, slamming his fist on the bus' window as he demanded answers.

"Woah now, calm down. You see, I'm merely here to collect something that I'm owed. Once I do that, I'll leave. Of course, this doesn't necessarily mean that you're safe after that." Francesco cackled.

"Collect? Owe? Are you really a cop?" Xavier asked.

"Of course not, idiot! That was merely a disguise. But enough about me, let's talk about you: Take it out. You know what I'm talking about." Francesco asked. "Dawson's deck. You stole it, didn't you?"

"Me? Why would I? I told you already that I didn't-"

"Nuh-uh. You'd best not lie." Francesco taunted, taking out a remote from his pocket and pressing it. A loud beeping filled the inside of the bus as the man smirked. "Still wanna tell me that you're innocent?"

Xavier sweated, biting his lip as he reluctantly took out his deck box...Filled with Dawson's cards. One of them in particular was the source of the beeping noise. PSY-Framelord Omega, the previous owner's ace monster.

"See? It's always good to be honest. Well, now I know for sure that this tracking device works."

"...Who _are_ you, really?" Xavier asked, staring Francesco down in an attempt to intimidate him. Of course, that only worked when he was the person in control, which wasn't really the case here.

"Names are for friends, so I don't need one. For now, just think of me as 'Francesco'." Francesco replied. "If you meant my job or who I work for, then that's classified I'm afraid."

"Okay. Well, how about a deal? I give you back Dawson's deck and you let me go." Xavier proposed an alternative.

"Nope. I'm afraid my boss wants me to get rid of any witnesses or evidence. That means that you go take a nice fall down there." Francesco pointed at the cliff. "It's fine though. That card I want? Probably a thousand times sturdier than whatever this bus is made of. So enjoy the view down below. It will be the last you'll see." He said, turning around and waving goodbye.

Xavier stared at him with disbelief. "No. No..." He kept muttering. _"My death is already decided? Just like this? What the hell..."_ His head started spinning from the absurdity of the situation. "I won't tell anyone!" He banged at the back. "Let me go, I-"

"God, stop being so pathetic." Francesco turned back, a disappointed look on him as he shrugged. "I thought you'd have more spine than this. Anyways, getting rid of you is what my boss wants. However..."

He then took out a metallic object from his pocket, a watch draped in white and red as he placed it on his wrist. The watch latched on to him like a pair of cuffs, the clock glowing white before displaying the number 4000. Blinding light then emitted from the watch, Xavier covering his eyes to even bear looking at it. Once he could see clearly, he could hardly believe what was in front of him: A holographic disk in a white and red pattern had formed from the watch. He wasn't an expert on the matter, but it looked as if it were made from Solid Vision.

"I'm more fond of testing the strength of others before deciding whether or not they need to be culled. Are you another weak ant destined to be stomped, Mr. Fowler? Or are you perhaps a lion who will climb out of their tomb?" Francesco asked, grinning as he scratched his mohawk. "Put that watch on! Duel for your destiny!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I will from this point onward assign column numbers to the position of "The Weather" monsters and spells/traps. This is to avoid confusion on where they are placed since they are a very position-based archetype. That's all I needed to say. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

The chirping of birds could be heard in the distance. So annoyingly sweet and loud that even Xavier could hear it inside the bus that was foretold to become his tomb. He stared at the punk with a mohawk outside the vehicle, still wondering whether they were sadistically toying with him or not.

"Duel for my destiny?" He stuttered while banging on the back of the vehicle. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, you should have found out by now." Francesco laughed, adjusting his jacket before he lightly tapped the disk next to his watch. For a hologram, it definitely looked real. More real than any projection from the average Duel Disk. "You have one of these too, right?" He showed his watch and pointed at it.

Xavier shook, fidgeting in his pockets before slowly dragging out an orange and yellow watch. It was similar to the white and red one Francesco had, at least in terms of design. Without even thinking about it, Xavier instinctively put it on. Perhaps he was just mimicking Francesco's actions or perhaps something else just called for him. Either way, the apparatus quickly lit up. The yellow numbers on the digital clock quickly morphed, now representing the static figure of 4000 while the watch itself latched on to Xavier's wrist. A flash of light then occurred, Xavier letting out a slight gasp as he was temporarily blinded. His arm then felt a bit heavier as he opened his eyes and realized that an orange disk had formed around the watch, reaching up to his elbow.

This watch, it was similar to Francesco's for sure. But this one was much closer to Xavier himself. He could analyze the disk carefully, slowly touching and pressing it as he realized that it was actually solid. It was no hologram! Somehow, matter had manifested from the watch itself. Upon closer inspection, the disk was also more detailed than it looked: Small spaces and opening could be see on top of it. Five, to be precise. These slots weren't particularly wide, but they were spacious enough to contain a few fingers, a tiny phone, a playing card...A Duel Monsters card. Underneath the slots were also five slits that were wide enough to fit cards in. There was no doubt about it: The device Xavier was staring at could be best described as a Duel Disk.

"You done gawking at that thing already?" Francesco growled, seemingly growing impatient. He kicked the bus' behind a bit to get Xavier's attention.

"This is," Xavier muttered, showing the disk to Francesco. "Solid Vision, isn't it? But it's so durable..."

"Yeah. Is it that big of a deal? That's just the power of Sunflower's newest Duel Watches, my friend." The punk cackled as he waved his watch around. "But not like it matters. Just treat it a ripoff Duel Disk for now."

 _"Sunflower?"_ Xavier thought. "Why did you give me this? What are you trying to accompl-"

"Shut up, first of all. You should be thankful that I haven't just kicked you down there already." Francesco spat, pointing back to the cliff that the bus was dangerously close to. "I already told you what I want: For you to prove me your strength. Do you deserve to live? Are you qualified to survive? Prove it to me in this duel!" He said, waving his disk around.

"Prove my will to survive," Xavier stared at Francesco with disbelief, his eyes nailed to the window glass. "through a duel?! Are you out of your mind? Dueling is just a ga-"

"It's a game, so what?" Francesco growled as he punched Xavier's face on the glass. "Games, competitions and so on. They are just a way to flaunt and measure one's strength. Only the winner gets recognized. The loser rots away. Life works that way too: There's a group that succeeds and a group that doesn't." He stated, taking his fist off the glass as drops of blood oozed from his knuckles.

"You've dueled at the _Garden of Eden_ before, haven't you? It's the same here: Win and you live, lose and you die." Francesco said.

"But I'm merely an amateur! To put my life on the line through a game is just-"

"Silence!" Francesco slammed on the bus window yet again. "A worm like you should be glad that I'm even giving you a second chance to prove your worth." He snarled, clenching his hand into a fist and showing it to Xavier from the other side. "Whether or not you like that your life is dictated by a game's outcome is none of my concern. However, it's still fact that this is the only way for you to survive. To win a duel against me."

Xavier gulped, glancing at the disk on his arm before looking back at Francesco. "Anything else and I get thrown off the cliff, am I correct?"

"Seems like you get it." Francesco smirked. "Now, come." He taunted, pressing a button on his watch as a small beeping noise could be heard.

 _"DUEL MODE: READY."_

A robotic, monotone voice emitted from the watch. The disk reacted by opening a small compartment in the middle. Francesco then smirked as he placed a hand in his pocket and took out a purple deck box. He grabbed his deck and tossed the cover away before inserting his deck of choice in the disk's opening.

 _"DECK SET! PROCESSED...ACCEPTED. SOLID VISION DUEL MONSTERS SYSTEM: ON. DUEL TYPE: 1 VERSUS 1. AWAITING OPPONENT'S REPLY..."_

Xavier looked incredulous. _"Something made from Solid Vision can actually recognize a deck's contents? It's no longer just a hologram. It's real...and not just in a physical way too."_ He gulped, knowing that this sort of technology was a far cry from the Duel Disks they showed on TV.

"Now, your turn." Francesco said, awaiting for Xavier to join in.

"Fine. Let me do something first," Xavier replied, suddenly taking off his jacket.

"Huh? What are you-"

Cards started raining from Xavier's jacket. Dozens of openings and compartments could be seen on it, although they would remain hidden had Xavier not decided to shake his clothes for some reason. Around thirty or so cards were now littered on the floor, all of them having clearly no relation to his Weather deck. It was clear that Xavier had stolen rare cards multiple times and that Omega was definitely not the first of his catches.

Francesco laughed at the scene in front of him. "You're much more sly than I expected. I wonder if that will help you in our duel." He exclaimed cockily.

"You will see." Xavier replied with a glare, seemingly having calmed down upon staring at the cards in front of him. He could see it. His chances of victory were strayed across the bus' floor. He then took out his Weather deck and inserted a few cards from the floor in it before shuffling. He then placed the remainder of his exploits in his pocket. A new deck had been made.

 _"Since **Dragonoid Generator** is with Max, I have to rely on a new strategy now." _Xavier thought. _"This deck should work. The synergy is there. I've never had to actually duel for my life, but this is the best deck I can make with the current cards I have at hand."_ Sweat trickled from his forehead as he stared back at his Duel Watch. He searched for a button and quickly found it, imitating Francesco's actions for earlier. A monotone voice. A hidden compartment. It was a reenactment of before.

 _"DECK SET! PROCESSED...ACCEPTED. SOLID VISION DUEL MONSTERS SYSTEM: ON. DUEL TYPE: 1 VERSUS 1. AWAITING OPPONENT'S REPLY...REPLY FOUND. INSERT AUTHORIZATION KEY."_

"Authorization? What?" Xavier muttered before hearing a tap on the glass.

"That card you stole? PSY-Framelord Omega? Put it in here." Francesco pointed at a hidden slit in his watch, something that could easily fit a card in. In fact, his watch already had a card inside of said opening. That was the key?

Xavier just nodded and did as he was told. He took out Omega from his pocket and inserted it in his watch. _"Come to think of it, isn't he only after me because of this card? He also said that it was much more durable than whatever this bus is made of. Something tells me this isn't just a normal card, but I'll think about that later."_ He thought before seeing his watch react.

Something else had popped up: A screen formed itself out of Solid Vision, being placed right above the watch's clock. Said screen showed the duel's playing field: 5 Main Monster Zones for each player, 2 Extra Monster Zones and 5 Spell and Trap Zones. The Life Points of both players could also be seen. It was a user interface for the upcoming duel, at least that's what Xavier theorized.

"Finally," Francesco yawned. "we can get started. Just tap the button again to start off the duel. Know that you can't leave until it ends, however."

"Fine by me." Xavier replied, a glint of determination in his eyes as he pressed the watch's button again.

"Duel!" The two screamed in unison.

 _"DUEL START."_ The watches muttered.

 **Xavier (LP - 4000 / Deck:** Weather Painters **)**

 **Francesco (LP - 4000 / Deck:**? **)**

 _"FIRST OR SECOND?"_ Xavier's watch buzzed, the screen asking for player input.

"Hmm. I'll go fi-"

"I choose second." Francesco said rather quickly. "So you go first."

"You want to go second? Aren't we supposed to choose through a die roll?" Xavier asked, narrowing his eyes at Francesco's decision. _"He wants to go second? Why?"_

"If you haven't realized it by now, your life is literally within the palm of my hand. All it takes is for me to get a bit cranky and this duel is off. Get it? If you do, shut up and go first." Francesco spat as he drew cards and looked at his hand.

 _"Yep, he definitely wants to go second. Therefore, he's playing a deck that needs to go second. Something that takes full advantage of the extra draw and the Battle Phase."_ Xavier started thinking. _"There's no doubt: It's probably a One-Turn-Kill deck or something reliant on the Battle Phase. In that case..."_

"Fine, I'll go first."

 **Turn 1 - Xavier (LP - 4000 / Hand - 5 / Monsters:** None **/ Spell Trap:** None **)**

Xavier drew his starting hand and stared at it for a while. _"This hand isn't that bad. Can do something decent with it."_ He glared at Francesco through the glass, trying to catch some subtle emotion behind the punk's face. Unfortunately, he could only see a cocky grin that didn't tell anything about the man's hand, besides that fact that it might be good.

 _"If he has a killer opening in hand, then I need to reinforce my defenses."_ Xavier thought, taking a card and placing it on a tray in his disk. "I summon **The Weather Painter Snow** (WATER/Fairy/Effect/Level 3/ATK 0/DEF 2200) in Attack Position." He declared, staring in amazement as his card glowed upon making contact with the disc. Something then emerged from outside the bus, a few feet away from where Francesco was standing. One of his monster zones turned white, as if snow had gathered there while he wasn't looking. A blue haired humanoid then popped out of it, so quick that it felt ridiculous. She stretched her arms out, as if she had just woken up from hibernation. Then snow started to fall as Xavier realized that his monster had manifested itself through Solid Vision.

 _"So this is how it feels like, huh? Never tried one of these before."_ Xavier thought, staring at The Weather Painter Snow for a while before flapping his arm. "I activate **The Weather Painter Snow** **'s** effect. When she is Normal Summoned, I can place a _"The Weather"_ Spell or Trap card from my Deck to my field. Face-up, of course."

Xavier took out a card from his deck, shuffling the latter before inserting his card of choice in one of the slits underneath the trays. "I select **The Weather Snowy Canvas**." he said, the pile of snow next to his painter gradually increasing after he played that Spell.

"Is your idea of winning giving me a cold?" Francesco asked as he rubbed his nose.

"That and much more." Xavier replied. "My painter can finally use its true abilities now that a canvas has been placed underneath it." He revealed, Snow nodding as she submerged herself in the pile of snow that had gathered.

"What do you mean?" Francesco asked.

"The canvases I control give additional effects to the painters on my field. In this case, **Snowy Canvas** allows **Painter Snow** to banish herself in order to add a _"The Weather"_ card from my Deck to my hand. In exchange, I can't add any other cards from my Deck to my hand for the rest of the turn." Xavier smirked as Snow popped out and tossed a card at him before waving him goodbye as she vanished in the snow yet again.

"I add **The Weather Painter Thunder** to my hand." He said, showing the card to Francesco before continuing.

"Is there a point to adding a monster to your hand? You've already used up your Normal Summon, after all." Francesco pointed out.

"Be patient. I activate the Continuous Spell Card, **Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen**." Xavier declared, placing a card on his field as a holy altar appeared behind him. "When I control no monsters, **Valhalla** lets me Special Summon a Fairy monster from my hand. I use its effect to summon **The Weather Painter Thunder** (LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/Level 3/ATK 1700/DEF 0) from my hand."

Lightning struck the field as Thunder emerged from it, a cocky grin on his face as he posed around with his gigantic crayon. "Then, I activate **Thunder's** effect. He can send a Continuous Spell or Trap I control to the Graveyard in order to place a _"The Weather"_ Spell or Trap from my Deck to my field, face-up." Xavier said before snapping his fingers.

Thunder nodded, giggling to himself as he started desecrating the altar and drawing over it with his yellow crayon. The place of worship suddenly turned into something much more...colorful. An assortment of multicolored clouds was now in its place along with a complementary rainbow.

"I send **Valhalla** to the Graveyard and place **The Weather Rainbowy Canvas** in its stead." Xavier said, looking at his hand a bit longer before placing two cards in his remaining slits. "Then I set two cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 2 - Francesco (LP - 4000 / Hand - 5 + 1 / Monsters:** None **/ Spell Trap:** None **)**

"Really? That was your opening play?" Francesco laughed. "Is this how you fight for your life? Through half-baked maneuvers?" He growled before drawing a card and inserting it in his disk.

"Before you continue with your petty insults, let me do something," Xavier interrupted as he grabbed Snow from his banished zone and placed it above **Snowy Canvas**. "during the Standby Phase, any Weather Painter that banished itself due to its own effect returns to the field. **The Weather Painter Snow** returns in Defense Position (DEF 2200)."

Snow reemerged from the pile of snowflakes that had gathered next to Snowy Canvas. She hid most of her body behind her fluffy coat, presumably to shield herself from incoming attacks.

"Hmm. I see." Francesco said as he stroked his chin. "So the banishing isn't exactly a cost, is it? They are just on temporary leave. Hmph. You expect those tricks to work against me?" He growled.

"I activate the Spell Card, **Onslaught of The Fire Kings**! If my opponent controls a monster and I control no monsters, I can Special Summon a FIRE Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast from my Deck! However, it has its effects negated." He explained, taking out his deck and adding a card to his hand before shuffling it back. He then placed said card on a tray.

"I summon **Gladiator Beast Laquari** (FIRE/Beast-Warrior/Effect/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 400) in Attack Position!" Francesco declared. A fiery armored beast emerged from the ground, scorching the grass nearby as he growled at Weather Painter Thunder. The painter quivered a bit, knowing that he would not be able to face the beast in a fair fight.

"Gladiator Beasts, huh? Can't say that I've heard of them." Xavier muttered nonchalantly. _"This is a problem, though. Snow has higher Defense than that monster's Attack, but Thunder is a sitting duck. Guess it's already time to switch."_

"Laquari? Say goodbye to Thunder." Xavier said, tapping the card representing the painter on his disk. " **Thunder** gains an effect from **The Weather Rainbowy Canvas**! He can banish himself in order to Special Summon a _"The Weather"_ monster from my Deck. In exchange, I am not allowed to Special Summon a monster from my Deck for the rest of this turn."

Thunder sighed with relief, glad that he wouldn't have to deal with the opponent in front of him. He swiftly flew towards the multicolored clouds, sticking his hand inside and seemingly dragging something out. A beautiful, green haired lady soon emerged from the clouds, an annoyed look on her face as she gently pushed Thunder's hand away. The latter then blew a raspberry at the woman before jumping in the multicolored clouds and disappearing.

"I summon **The Weather Painter Aurora** (DARK/Fairy/Effect/Level 6/ATK 2200/DEF 2000) in Attack Position." Xavier declared, placing Aurora on the zone above **Rainbowy Canvas**.

"Heh. Didn't know you were so easily frightened." Francesco taunted, noticing Aurora's high stats. "Now, I summon **Gladiator Beast Bestiari** (WIND/Winged-Beast/Effect/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 800) from my hand."

He snapped his fingers as a green armored avian fell from the skies, strong gusts trailing from its path as it stood next to Laquari.

 _"Okay, this is manageable so far."_ Xavier thought, hoping that Francesco would just leave his turn at that.

"I'm not done yet! I now Link Summon using **Bestiari** and **Laquari** as material! Appear, the circuit of true strength!" Francesco roared at the sky, a cyan square with eight red multi-directional now hovering in the air as both Laquari and Bestiari stared at it. The proud beasts howled before jumping towards the glowing circuit in unison. Laquari landed on top of the bottom-right arrow while Bestiari landed in the bottom-left. They then dissipated into cybernetic dust, their essence activating the circuit within as the red markers started to glow.

"Circuit Combine! Come out, the prodigious hawk from a hundred battles, his armor drenched in blood from numerous victims! Link 2! **Gladiator Beast Dragases**! (WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/LINK-2/ATK 2000)" Francesco raised his arms in the air, staring at the circuit. Xavier turned his head up as well, watching with disbelief as an armored hawk descended, its wings beautifully flapping in the air as it raised its weapons and screeched. That was a war cry if he ever saw one.

"A Link Summon?" Xavier exclaimed with disbelief. _"Are they a Link deck, perhaps?"_ He played with the thought.

"That was an impressive show and all, but your monster still has only 2000 Attack." He pointed out. "Both **Snow** and **Aurora** have superior stats."

"Heh, like you said. Be patient." Francesco exclaimed with a deranged grin. "I activate the Equip Spell, **Darkworld Shackles**! I equip it to **The Weather Painter Aurora.** "

A gigantic ball and chain suddenly appeared on top of Aurora. The lady shrieked as the chain suddenly latched itself to her waist as dark energies surged throughout her entire body. Her strength was slowly being sapped as the ball morphed into a monstrous grin.

"A monster equipped with **Darkworld Shackles** cannot attack. Also, its Attack and Defense become 100." Francesco explained, snickering as Aurora's stats dropped.

"Tch." Xavier grunted, readying himself for battle.

"Now, the _real_ duel can begin." Francesco exclaimed. "Battle! **Gladiator Beast Dragases** (ATK 2000) attacks **The Weather Painter** **Aurora** **!** (ATK 100)"

As soon as he said that, the hawk took flight once more. Dragases chased after Aurora, raising his sword as he was now poised to chop the painter into pieces.

"Not so fast! I activate my-"

"It's futile! While **Gladiator Beast Dragases** is face-up on the field, if a _"Gladiator Beast"_ monster attacks, you can't activate any cards or effects until the end of the battle!" Francesco revealed. "And that's not all...From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play, **Indomitable Gladiator Beast**! I target a face-up _"Gladiator Beast"_ monster I control and it gains 500 ATK until the End Phase!"

"Roar, wild one! Make your enemy quiver in fear at your might!" Francesco howled alongside Dragases, the hawk brimming with energy as its muscles and armored heavily bulked up (ATK 2000 → ATK 2500).

Aurora did not fare well. Dragases immediately sliced the painter's gigantic brush off. With her only weapon gone, Aurora could only scream as Dragases sliced her in half. The painter dissolved into a multicolored aurora before eventually dissipating. However, Dragases' blow had another effect: The bus was pushed back by the intensity behind the hawk's power, causing the vehicle to inch closer to the cliff.

 **Xavier (LP - 4000** → **16** **00)**

"Ugh!" Xavier muttered, being thrown backwards by Dragases' power. "This...Is this still Solid Vision?!"

"This is how the weak live. Without any tricks up their sleeves, they are easy prey for the strong ones. The ones that truly dominate the Earth." Francesco ranted. "I did tell you that your life was on the line here. The more your Life Points decrease, the closer you get to your express ride to Hell. Hahahah!" He cackled as he stared at his board a bit longer.

"He's for real. He actually wants me dead." Xavier whispered to himself, sluggishly getting up as he noticed that Aurora had been automatically placed in the Graveyard. The disk was smarter than he had thought.

"I end the Battle Phase and go to my Main Phase 2." Francesco declared. "And now, **Dragases** ' effect activates! If this card battled, at the end of the Battle Phase, I can shuffle him into the Extra Deck to Special Summon two _"Gladiator Beast"_ monsters from my Deck to my field."

Dragases soared to the sky, leaving the field as two other battle-clad figures descended from the heavens above.

"Come out, wild ones! **Gladiator Beast Augustus** (DARK/Winged Beast/Effect/Level 8/ATK 2600/DEF 1000) and **Gladiator Beast Noxious!** (DARK/Beast-Warrior/Effect/Level 5/ATK 0/DEF 1000)" Francesco pointed at the sky. His two monsters landed right beside him: One was a gigantic bird with unique black armor that made it look like it had a tail and an additional pair of arms. The other was an armored leopard humanoid with strange, fiery energy emitting from one of its gauntlets.

 **"Noxious'** effect activates! I send a _"Gladiator Beast"_ monster from my Deck to my Graveyard. I choose **Gladiator Beast Equeste**. Then,Augustus' effect activates! If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a _"Gladiator Beast"_ monster, I can Special Summon a _"Gladiator Beast"_ monster from my hand!"

Xavier grit his teeth as he counted the number of monsters on the field. "Another one. That means that he will have...three."

"Heh. From my hand I summon **Gladiator Beast Darius!** (EARTH/Beast-Warrior/Effect/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 300)" Francesco placed another card on his monster zone. Loud neighing could be heard from afar as an armored horse humanoid galloped in the distance. It kept sprinting until it finally reached its zone, now standing next to Augustus and Noxious with a prideful aura. "Since Darius was Special Summoned by the effect of a _"Gladiator Beast"_ monster, his effect also activates! I can select a _"Gladiator Beast"_ monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it!"

Francesco quickly took out the card that he had put in a few moments ago: Bestiari.

"Resurrect, wild one!" He clenched his palm into a fist as he punched the ground. Bestiari erupted from below, rising from his tomb. " **Gladiator Beast Bestiari** was also Special Summoned by the effect of a _"Gladiator Beast"_ monster, but **Darius** negates the effects of the monster it Special Summons. You should be grateful about that restriction."

 _"So this is the power of Gladiator Beasts."_ Xavier mused, biting his lip as he realized that things had spiraled out of control. _"Constantly summoning each other to trigger their effects. Damn it! If I had just intercepted Dragases, then none of this would have happened."_

Francesco glanced at his hand before looking back at his field.

"Looks like this duel is already over. The perfect battle formation has been prepared." He said cryptically.

"Don't get too cocky now." Xavier replied, glaring at his opponent. "It's true that you have four monsters on your field, but your Battle Phase already ended. I still have **Snow** and several other cards on my field. **Dragases** might have got me earlier, but his effect only activates when _you_ declare an attack. Just try to summon him again. See what happens."

"You sure know how to run your mouth." Francesco replied with a grin. "But you truly know nothing. So, if I heard right, you think that I will simply summon **Dragases** and pass?" He did not wait for Xavier to reply. Instead, he cracked his knuckles and spat at the ground.

"I will not end my turn on such a weak maneuver. My dueling style is that of the strong! It is designed to oppress!" He growled before grabbing both **Bestiari** and **Darius** from his disk. "Bestiari! Darius! Both of you shall be sacrificed!" He triumphantly exclaimed.

Bestiari and Darius nodded, soaring to the skies above as they formed the circuit yet again. **Dragases** returned to the field, flapping its wings as it roosted in the Extra Monster Zone.

"Now, Xavier. Allow me to show you how devoid of compassion true strength really is." Francesco eerily giggled. "I Fusion Summon with the two monsters that I control!"

"Fusion Summon? Don't you need a Spell Card to do that?" Xavier asked, filled with disbelief.

"Not quite. _"Gladiator Beast"_ monsters do not need a Spell Card to perform a Fusion Summon. Allow me to demonstrate: **Augustus**! **Noxious**! Become fodder for a warrior stronger than both of you combined!" Francesco raised his hands as Augustus and Noxious jumped in the air and collided with each other. A flash of light occurred as Francesco started cackling.

"Beasts from the ancient Colosseum. Be shackled by the strength of one who lords over you! Fusion Summon! Come forth, **Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor!** (DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Level 8/ATK 2400/DEF 3000)" Francesco clasped his hands together as Tamer Editor descended from the light that had been caused by the two other beasts. It was a robed humanoid that resembled a deer, its large yellow horns being only rivaled in size by the man-catcher pole it held with both hands. "You see, _"Gladiator Beast"_ monsters are able to Fusion Summon by sending themselves from the field to the Deck. I returned **Augustus** and **Noxious** from my field to my Deck in order to summon **Tamer Editor** , a monster who requires two Level 5 or higher Gladiator Beasts."

"Glad to hear that." Xavier expressed sarcastically as he started sweating bullets. _"Great, now I got another potential threat to deal with."_

"I summon **Tamer Editor** in Defense Position in a zone **Dragases** points to." Francesco declared, Tamer Editor now poised in a defensive stance. "Then, I activate **Tamer Editor** ' **s** effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a _"Gladiator Beast"_ Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions in the process." He snapped his fingers as Tamer Editor threw its catcher pole at the ground. It seemed to have caught something as Tamer Editor started pulling the pole back with increased strength.

"Come forth, slave! The warrior of legend, now reduced to the dog of the prodigious beast tamer. Fusion Summon! Appear, **Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!** (DARK/Winged-Beast/Fusion/Effect/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1500)" Francesco clenched his hand into a fist, watching as Tamer Editor ruthlessly dragged Gyzarus out of the ground and forcefully shoved it to the remaining zone Dragases was pointing to. The formerly proud avian was now a mere shell of its former self, some sort of collar placed around its neck that kept filling it with shocks.

 _"Is this still Solid Vision?"_ Xavier thought, a bit disturbed at the treatment of the Fusion Monster. "Can't say that I'm very intimidated by that poor thing there."

"Poor? This is just nature, Xavier. The strong eat the weak. The weak serve the strong." Francesco repeated, his hand still curled into a fist. He seemed annoyed somehow.

"Whatever you say. Just end your turn so I can get rid of this awful spectacle already." Xavier spat, disgusted as Gyzarus' sorry state.

"So, you think of me as a fool, huh? Well, I guess you're right..." Francesco giggled.

"...But don't insult Gyzarus' pride with your pity. He is still a proud warrior! **Gyzarus'** effect activates: When he is Special Summoned, he can target two cards on the field and destroy them! I destroy **Weather Painter Snow** and **The Weather Snowy Canvas**!" Francesco pointed at his targets.

"That won't happen! **Snow** **'s** effect from **Snowy Canvas** activates. I banish Snow in order to add a _"The Weather"_ card from my Deck to my hand." Xavier countered. "I add **The Weather Painter Cloud** to my hand."

"Hmph. In that case..." Francesco swiftly changed position, now pointing at the two canvases instead. "I destroy **Snowy Canvas** and **Rainbowy Canvas** instead!"

The shocks on Gyzarus' collar drove it to a mad rage. It soared to the skies, dive bombing the Spell and Trap. He shredded through them in an instant as they disappeared from Xavier's disk and went to the Graveyard.

"Tch." Xavier grunted, obviously not pleased with the destruction of his archetype's assets.

"After that, I set a card and end my turn." Francesco said, passing the ball to Xavier.

 **Turn 3 - Xavier (LP - 1600 / Hand - 2 + 1 / Monsters:** None **/ Spell Trap:** 1 Set Card [2], 1 Set Card [4] **)**

"Now then," Francesco stared back at his Duel Disk. "Have you realized the power of overwhelming strength yet?" He said with confidence before looking at this field.

"My board is formed entirely by monsters with over 2000 Attack. The only threat to my advance is that puny barrier that you call a wall." He said with a smirk.

"You mean Snow? Speaking of which, since she banished herself through her own effect, **Weather Painter Snow** now returns to the-"

"Denied! I activate the Counter Trap, **Gladiator Beast War Chariot**." Francesco raised his hand as a chariot suddenly charged into the field. "If an Effect Monster's effect is activated while I control a face-up _"Gladiator Beast"_ monster, that effect is negated and destroyed!"

Snow popped out of her snowy realm, only for a chariot to suddenly ram her as they both disappeared in a brief snowstorm.

"Hmph. Snow might be gone, but I still have another painter left. Come back, **Weather Painter Thunder**." Xavier said, Thunder giggling as he popped out of a lightning cloud and positioned himself in a monster zone.

"What difference does it make? Your options are still limited." Francesco smugly boasted. "Thunder has a measly 1700 Attack and the card you added to your hand is probably about as weak. These Weather Painters of yours...They really represent your true nature, don't they?"

"My true nature?" Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"Xavier Fowler," Francesco said, a serious glint in his eyes. "I've done a bit of research. Over the last week, you've only fought people who challenged you. Usually the boy that you call Max. Not once have you tried to challenge someone else. Why is that?"

"Because I don't need to? I merely duel to pass the time." Xavier replied.

"Heh." Francesco smirked. "You're as spineless as I thought."

"Is that supposed to hurt me?" Xavier mocked his opponent.

"You don't seek out worthy adversaries. You avoid making enemies. You're little more than a coward." Francesco exclaimed. "You might have skill or ability, but you're not strong!"

"Why would I pick fights for no reason? Do you think I'm a lunatic?"

"To trample your foes, and take all they hold dear," Francesco said quite menacingly. "that is the true taste of victory. Power and skill must always be used to demonstrate one's strength. But you lack the mettle to do that!"

"I'm just an average duel-"

"My research does not lie. I've analyzed your tactics and dueling style. You could have easily topped at your locals and possibly even gone pro. Yet you don't."

"I guess you just won't listen to me, huh?" Xavier replied, scowling at Francesco before drawing a card. "I don't enjoy treading on others, nor do I wish to gather an audience. I'm done craving for attention."

"Skill is worthless if you don't use it right. What will you do with your talent?" Francesco asked.

"Like I said, just keep playing recreation-"

"And how many of those will it take for you to get out of your rut? Do you intend to waste the rest of your life on 'recreational' games? Heh, it's easy enough to say something like that, but then the harsh wave of life hits you. Then you realize that you've accomplished nothing with your skills." Francesco stated, laughing at Xavier's situation.

"You don't know that."

"I think I do. If you're not willing to hone your skills, then you will be annihilated." Francesco stated quite cryptically.

"Annihilated? What do you mean?"

"Enough. You disgust me, Xavier Fowler. Someone who is too cowardly to reach the next stage does not deserve skill, power or ability!" Francesco spat venom at his opponent. "Now, finish your pathetic turn and allow me to end this."

"Tch." Xavier grit his teeth, staring at his current hand before looking back at Francesco's field. "You sure love running your mouth, don't you? Then let me play psychologist as well: Do you really enjoy doing this?"

"Hmm?"

"You keep ranting about strength and how the truly strong just decimate others. But you still felt frustrated while saying that. It was even clearer once I saw your reaction to **Tamer Editor**. You disliked it handling **Gyzarus** like that, didn't you?" Xavier asked.

"Hmph. Gyzarus wouldn't want my pity. Every monster in my deck knows about the rules of the arena: The weak are forced to serve the strong. That's how the world works as well! When you become strong, you exert your right to command over others.

"If that's the case," Xavier placed a card on his disk. "then I reject that world. I summon **The Weather Painter Cloud** (WIND/Fairy/Effect/Level 3/ATK 1500/DEF 1000) in Attack Position."

A plethora of clouds now filled a monster zone as a silver haired fairy popped out of them. He stretched his arms, relaxing himself on his bed of clouds while gesturing with the gigantic brush that was his weapon.

"Reject my words all you want, but fact still stands that your monsters are no match for my Gladiator Beasts. It's their destiny to be decimated in battle and for me to be victorious." Francesco stated.

"Strong, weak, I don't care." Xavier stood proud. "I activate the Continuous Trap, **Dimension Gate**! I target a monster I control and banish it. You're up, **Weather Painter Cloud**!"

Cloud nodded, a gigantic wormhole appearing below him as he deliberately jumped inside of it. The wormhole then closed.

"How does banishing your own monster help?"

"Heh." Xavier smirked. "Since Cloud was banished, I can now activate my other Trap, **Zero Force**! When a face-up monster I control is banished, the Attack of all face-up monsters on the field becomes zero!"

"What? Their attack becomes zero?!" Francesco exclaimed, incredulous at the sudden turn of events.

Red rings emerged from the Zero Force card, the rings restraining the Gladiator Beasts on Francesco's side of the field along with the lone Weather Painter Thunder on Xavier's side of the field.

"What have you done, fool? You haven't solved anything! Thunder's Attack is now zero, therefore none of them can destroy each other!" Francesco pointed out.

"Exactly. Now, would you call these monsters weak or strong?" Xavier asked with a smirk, Francesco frowning at his joke.

"There it is, a world that doesn't call for the strong to cull the weak or for the weak to serve the strong. This is what I believe in." Xavier said, clenching his fist as he hoped Francesco would get his point.

"You call this a world?! You've just made a broken field. Both of us can't advance in this state!" Francesco pointed out.

"No. There is still a path that goes beyond this." Xavier exclaimed, pointing at his Continuous Trap. " **Weather Painter Thunder's** effect activates! He sends a Continuous Trap I control to the Graveyard in order to place a _"The Weather"_ Spell or Trap from my Deck to my field. I choose **The Weather Thundery Canvas**!"

Thunder giggled as he drew over the Dimension Gate Trap, changing the artwork from a wormhole to a swarm of thunderous clouds.

"Now, **Dimension Gate's** effect activates from the Graveyard! When this card is sent to the Graveyard, the monster that it banished returns to the field. Come back, **Weather Painter Cloud**!" Xavier pointed down, the wormhole reappearing as it spat out Cloud. "Since Cloud returned to the field, his stats go back to their original values. In this case, 1500 Attack and 1000 Defense!"

"No, this can't be!" Francesco started sweating. It was clear that he hadn't expected Xavier's Zero Force combo.

"Battle! **Weather Painter Thunder** (ATK 0) attacks **Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor** (DEF 3000)!" Xavier pointed at his target as Thunder obeyed, using the giant crayon as some sort of propulsion device.

"What? You're attacking a monster with 3000 Defense? You will lose if this attack makes it!" Francesco warned.

"But you see, I'm not really attacking." Xavier pointed out. " **Thunder** gains the effect of **The Weather Thundery Canvas**! During the Damage Step, he can banish himself in order to return the monster he's battling to the hand!"

"He can _what_?!"

Thunder snickered as he abruptly let go of his vehicle. The crayon of lightning kept going, colliding with Tamer Editor and filling the slaver with a taste of his own medicine. The crayon then kept going, dragging the gladiator with it as they disappeared in the stars.

"Then **Weather Painter Cloud** (ATK 1500) battles **Gladiator Beast Gyzarus** (ATK 0)!" Xavier said.

Cloud nodded, gently hovering towards the pained creature and drawing a plethora of clouds around it. Gyzarus then disappeared, being carried to the skies above by the painter's clouds. A gust of wind then collided with Francesco himself, sending him flying away. Another case of Solid Vision's real damage, it seemed.

 **Francesco (LP - 4000** → **25** **00)**

"Ugh..." The man muttered, blood slightly dripping from the side of his lip as he got up and wiped it away. "Not bad."

"Sorry about that, but I had to fight back." Xavier said. "I end my turn at that."

"Heheh..." Francesco laughed. "All you've proved is that you like employing tricks instead of fighting me head on."

"I guess you could look at it like that, but still-"

"No, you haven't changed anything." Francesco broke out of his laugh, now giving Xavier a dead serious glare. "All that you've proved is that I was right. The weak, after being abused by the strong, seek to make the strong as weak as them in order to strike back. The cycle continues."

"No, you're wrong. It proves that there is no need-"

"For the weak and the strong to be separated? You're naive, Xavier. All you're doing is pursuing an empty pipe dream. Do you really think there's a world where the strong don't lord over others? In this case, what would you call this city? This city that is constantly at Sunflower's mercy?" Francesco blathered, as he limped back to the dueling area. It was clear that the gust from earlier had done more than cause a bit of bleeding.

" _Sunflower? Again?"_ Xavier thought. "Why do you keep bringing the name of that company up? Are they related to-"

"Defeat me first. Then you may know. Knowledge is also dictated by the strong. They don't want the weak to learn too much, after all." Francesco grinned. "My turn! I draw!"

Francesco drew a card and observed his remaining field.

"Xavier. I think I'll have to use the full extent of my abilities against you. It makes me quiver with excitement, the chance to exert my dominance over others!" He cackled. "Now, let me annihilate that puny field of yours!"


End file.
